The Day all things stay quiet
by SosukeSolace
Summary: What if someone had been found on Freedoms Progress? what if they had knowledge, that no other being in Galaxy had, What If they knew it was all just a game? Well, Kordain at your service
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ah well, hasnt this been done before? a mass effect OC story, well yeah it has, but I couldnt resist.

He awoke with his face on the floor, the metallic cool feeling gradually forced him to stir. Pushing up he looked around, the rectangular building was so robotic.

"Wha?" he quietly spoke, everything felt so different. He thought about how he got here, I saw nothing but darkness in his head.

"Think, think damn it! Who are you?" he desperately searched, unable to recall anything, until slowly thoughts began to come back

"Kordain….Kordain Roi, Age 17…Gam-" He looked around, becoming more aware of his surrounding, the rectangular room seemed devoid of life, other then himself, yet food remained warm, and uneaten on the circular table.

"-er" He Sat down at the table, and looked at the food before him. It seemed so foreign in look, some odd green crumbly foods, and yet the smells were that of Pork Chops. He plucked a piece up and popped it into his mouth, and an explosion of taste began, he ate the rest of it ravenously when firing from outside slowly gained his attention, he stepped up from the table, and looked out of the Window, oddly un blemished, and what he saw astounded him.

Robots, real robots slowly walking past the window, faces lit up by red lights, and moving of their own propulsion, but on top of that they were holding…guns.

"_Anomaly detected" _one of the robots said, before turning toward the window, the gun pointed at it. Kordain ducked right at the shot was fired. He felt as the heat tore at his cheek, and he let out a sharp yell as the red fire passed.

"Fucking blaster? That's not a gun, what the hell!" He shouted as the robots hands rose to the window, pulling itself up. He panicked, searching for something to defend himself, on the ground something flickered orange briefly, and he grabbed for it. Immediately it lit up, and before he could think he felt himself guided into punching the robot, its body halfway in the window, immediately seemed frozen in place, before it slowly slid down to the ground outside.

He sighed before abruptly falling to the floor, he stuck his hand out to stop himself, and it work somewhat. He got himself to a sitting position looking at the strange orange glow that enveloped his arm. Words began to form on it and the phrase "Subject Secure" abruptly popped up

"The hell? Subject Secure…Orange glow" he turned over his hand to see the circle on his palm

"A fucking Omni-Tool…Jesus" tapping at the tool he was able to get some bits of information, but most things had already become clear to him, this was the Mass effect universe, he was on a planet where people had vanished, and it was night time.

"There are only two places like this, Horizon, and there is no sun here so that's already kicked out the door, so that only Leaves-" the door to the side of him opened, and his eyes widened

"Freedoms Progess"

Authors Notes: ah that was fun, my first actual story, yeah it seems rather bad right now, but the Idea is rather interesting to me, and I had to explore, cheerio


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: I feel like this has to be 1st person or it wont make any sense, so Im going to experiment with that this chapter.

I couldn't really tell you how I felt at this point, I had fought a Mech…one of those slender white painted, laser faced, things from Mass effect. I had picked up an Omni Tool and done something to it….something that drained me, and fried its hardware or something, but that's not what confused me the most, no, it was the fact that the Omni Tool had spoken to me "_Subject Secure_ " what had it meant? I had stared at it, trying to figure things out, and Lucky Duck, my name was input as the owner…seriously what had happened? I know this was a game but….Ah the door opened as I snapped back into focus

"Tali Look! There's one here!" **A fucking Quarian, I know that much, and If this is freedom progress…**

"Prazza, we aren't here for any humans, we need to find Veetor" **Bingo the guy who gets his squad killed….how do I know that **

"He could tell us where he-" I stood up while they conversed and looked first at Tali, and then to Prazza, I couldn't hold in the laughter, and between the silence that now covered us, my voice began to rise

"Aha…Ahahaha;AHAHAHA, You!" I pointed at Prazza and they pointed there guns at me, I didn't care, Im in a game, I mine as well make it fun.

"I know of the things you will do

bring grave misfortune to your crew

Take away fun

Pull Out a gun-" The Door began to open behind them **Dear me, what a wonderful moment to arrive **

"And Shepard is right behind you"

Tali abruptly turns around as I say that, the others hesitate, and keep their guns focused on me

"Kee'lah! Shepard it is you!" Tali exclaimed almost elatedly, as the Quarians turned to face Shepard, there guns still raised, Prazza continued to stare at me, the gun focus on my head

"Tali? Is that you?" I heard Shepard's voice while her face remained obscured by the crowd between Me and her, That commanding tone I had always imagined was far different than the Ditzy Voice I just heard.

"They are Cerberus!" one of the Quarians shouted, and with that Prazza's attention was immediately turned to Shepard

"Like Hell, get back Cerberus scum!" I saw the stand off unfold, with both sides unwilling to back down, I however backed up as they stared down

"Prazza, everyone put the weapons down, Im in command" I watched her turn to Shepard before finally pressing myself up against the wall behind me

"I cant believe…your alive?"

"Remember the geth Data tali? didn't that help your Pilgrimage?"

"Yes it Did…Prazza, its really him, weapons down."

I couldn't help it, It was the Combination of firmly losing my sense of reality, Her voice being so Ridiculous, and the fact they all weren't aware of me being here, I just started to laugh again

"Fan…tastic" with that, they all abruptly turned to stare at me.

"A colonist, still here!" **Aha! I know that voice its Miranda! **And then the door behind me opened, and I fell through , The door abruptly closed as I passed through, leaving me alone, as the muffled voices suddenly got louder.

"_Your Welcome Subject Kordain" _I looked down at the Omnitool, it no longer was Orange, instead a blue tinge seemed to exists on it

"Oh Jesus Christs, you're an AI arent you? "

"_Correct Kordain, you are rather swift to a conclusion, but nevertheless it was right" _The Omnitool swiftly went dark blue as a miniature being popped into being from it, and I immediately fought back a nose bleed. Imagine Cortana from Halo, but instead of any sort of Censorship…yeah, I kinda stared for a few moments

"_Subject Kordain!" _the figure snapped at me before the Omnitool went Orange again for a second, before she popped up again, now wearing a far less revealing outfit **So she was wearing clothes this time haha!**

"Im listening, Im Listening, who are you?_"_

"_I am Malviri Cor-8726 created by the Hydre Company on the off chance that-"_

"Mallory"

"_What?" _

"Im calling you Mallory"


End file.
